Ryoko's Journey
by Celelorien
Summary: I rated it T cause there might be some stuff later that warrants it... Ryoko feels alone in life, and sets off on a journey to find herself, and maybe her true love.
1. The Beginning

yeah yeah yeah... legal stuff... i don't own anything from Tenchi Muyo!, Tenchi Universe, Tenchi in Tokyo, any of the movies, blah de blah blah blah... it's all on Pioneer and whoever else has copyrights to it... ¬¬* i'm just a lil fanfic writer, so KEEP AWAY FROM MY PENNIES! i like my pennies! they're my friieends! so leave them alone!! Grr... as if I could ever own Tenchi... bahh... the only things so far in this fic that I own, MEE!, are Torimu, Dirtball, and Qorath. so MEH!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenchi sighed, leaning against the hoe, and smiled. Weeding the carrot field was rough work, but he enjoyed it. The last of the weeds uprooted, he was taking a short break before joining his grandfather for his training. Ryo-oki padded up to him in her toddler form, grinning at him. Tenchi laughed at her cute expression, saying, "Don't worry Ryo-oki, the carrots will be ready soon." She miowed happily in response, and wandered off to help Sasami in the kitchen. Tenchi sighed again, watching her go, and put his hoe up. Trudging up the steps to the shrine, he reflected on the peacefulness of the forest around him...  
  
*TWACK!*  
  
Tenchi yelped slightly as a wooden pole hit his back. Katsuhito's eyes showed much amusement, but he didn't smile. He merely handed Tenchi his, and they began the training routine. "Remember, eyes on the chest, not the hands. The chest shows most accurately the moves of your foe," Katsuhito instructed. Tenchi managed to dodge three lightning fast blows before the grey-haired man before him knocked his feet out from under him. Rubbing his head, he got back up, and they began again.  
  
***  
  
From her hiding place in a nearby tree, Ryoko giggled softly to herself. She sighed, then frowned. Why was she doing this? Why was she spying on him? The answer came, simply and quickly. She loved Tenchi, with all her heart and soul, and needed to be near him. But it used to be so easy to push her feelings down. Ever since she and Zero had melded, it was so much harder to hide her feelings from him. But why should she hide her feelings? Didn't Tenchi love her, too? The answer to that question did not come back as quickly as the first, and it was not as reassuring. She didn't really know. He always seemed so exasperated with her when she tried to hug him. Maybe she should just leave. Sighing, she decided that maybe that was truly best. Then, he could claim Ayeka without having to worry about hurting her feelings. She called Ryo-oki to her, and told her to transform into spaceship mode.  
  
"Miyaa?" asked Ryo-oki. Ryoko sighed. "We have to go for a while," Ryoko responded. "Mya myaa? Miyaa!" the cabbit exclaimed. Ryoko laughed. "Of course we'll come back, someday. Just need to take a vacation, kay?" Ryo- oki transformed reluctantly, but Ryoko ihad/i said they would be back... She just hoped it would be a quick trip. Ryoko phased aboard, and they left.  
  
Tenchi glanced up to see if it was Yagami taking off, and was rewarded with a glimpse of grey and brown before Katsuhito's bokken slammed him to the ground. "Never let your attention wander, Tenchi," he said, helping him back up. Tenchi scanned the skies, but by that time they had disappeared into the blue.  
  
***  
  
"Ryo-oki! Ryo-oki! Where are you?" called Sasami worriedly. She had searched high and low for the little cabbit, only to find no trace of her. "Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, I think Ryo-oki's missing!" she said unhappily, running into the living room. Ayeka and Mihoshi were absorbed in some sappy romantic show, but Kiyone looked up from the book she was reading. "Kiyone, I think Ryo-oki's missing!" Sasami repeated. Kiyone smiled.  
  
"She's probably just off visiting Tenchi or the carrot fields, or she might even be with Washu," the green-haired police agent said reassuringly. "I'm sure she'll turn up." Sasami nodded slowly, then went back to the kitchen to finish making lunch. Surely she would turn up soon, just like Kiyone said. Sasami smiled confidently. If all else failed, Ryo-oki would definitely be home for dinner.  
  
***  
  
Ryoko leaned back in the one chair. Ryo-oki's face appeared in one of the crystals nearby, and miowed unhappily. "Dinnertime? Already?" Ryoko said, astonished. She had been lost in her thoughts for that long? She sighed, shaking her head to dispel the dark, painful memories of the time she'd been trapped in that terrifying cave. Of the countless times she'd killed people, innocent people. Children. And she had laughed. Ayeka was right to call her a demon, regardless of the fact she had not been her own.  
  
"Miyaaa!" Ryo-oki said comfortingly. Ryoko smiled wanly at her. "Let's stop off at the next system, I guess I'm hungry too." Ryo-oki's face disappeared from the crystal, and she set her course.  
  
***  
  
Sasami was really beginning to worry now. Neither hide nor hair of Ryo-oki had been seen all day, and it was dinnertime. Tenchi came in from the baths, cleaned up and refreshed. Ayeka and Mihoshi wandered in from the living room, discussing whether or not Kori should have left Mizuko for Kashira. Kiyone came in from working on Yagami, and Washu even deigned to leave her laboratory for dinner. "Have any of you seen Ryoko or Ryo-oki?" she asked as they settled around the table. All of them commented that they hadn't, not since breakfast. "Miss Washu, do you think you could find them?" Sasami asked her pleadingly.  
  
"Of course I could! I'm the universe's greatest scientific mind ever!" she said, giving her the V-sign. Sasami grinned. Washu would find them, they were probably just busy somewhere. Tenchi thought back on the day. "I think they might have left," he said slowly. "I thought I heard a spaceship taking off, and I think I saw a flash of brown and grey, but I'm not too sure." Sasami stared at him aghast. "But... why?" she asked tearfully. Nobody had an answer for her, and she fled the room, crying. 


	2. Welcome To Dirtball

When Ryoko and Ryo-ohki were done with their meal, the cyan-haired space pirate paid her check and left. Ryo-ohki miowed at her, reminding her that they had been gone an awfully long time. "I know, Ryo-ohki, I know... I'm just not ready to go back yet..." Ryoko said. "Soon, I promise. Soon." Ryo-ohki sighed resignedly, and shifted into spaceship mode. Phasing aboard, she set off towards one of the more remote planets of the universe, far from Jurai and Earth.  
  
***  
  
Washu frowned; her readings just bcouldn't/b be right! According to the space chart on her computer screen, they were already far from Earth's system, and wasn't heading towards any place Washu knew of. She sighed, and went to the door, bracing herself for what Sasami would say. Opening it, she was surprised to find Sasami standing right there. "Did you find them?" she asked hopefully. Washu sighed and nodded. "Yippee! Everyone, Washu's found them!" she chirped happily, rounding them up.  
  
"Guys, gather round..." Washu said glumly. Sasami's smile faded. "I thought you said you found them?" she asked, worried. "I did, but that's not the point," Washu replied as the others filtered into the living room. "I've found Ryoko and Ryo-oki, but they're awfully far from anywhere. And they aren't headed for Jurai, or anywhere she's been known to go..." Washu sighed. "Give me a minute, I'll try to contact her..." She disappeared back into her lab to get the peace and quiet she needed for a mental link.  
  
{Ryoko?} she asked, reaching out. {Ryoko, are you there?}  
  
{Go away. I don't want to talk to you,} Ryoko spat back. {I'm trying to get away from you all, just leave me alone!} Washu cut the link, stunned and hurt. Fine, my little Ryoko, she thought. She sighed unhappily. Sasami was not going to like this. None of them would like this one bit. She trudged back out to the family. She looked up, seeing their hopeful faces. She shook her head glumly. "She doesn't want to talk to me, and she doesn't seem interested in coming back anytime soon..." she reported unhappily. They stared at her in shock, and she went back into her lab, seeking the solitude of the one place she could cry at ease.  
  
Tenchi stared at the closed door. Not coming back? he thought numbly, unable to register it. The others went off about their business, and he turned to walk outside to think. "Tenchi?" a soft voice asked. He looked down to see Sasami's big pink eyes gazing up at him. "Are they ever going to come back?" He smiled to calm her fears. "I'm sure they will, she's probably just taking a vacation," Tenchi said, giving reassurance where he felt none himself. Sasami nodded, and bounded off. Tenchi slid open the screen door, and stepped outside. The brisk summery breeze calmed him some. Was it my fault? Tenchi asked himself, staring at the stars. Did she leave because of me?  
  
Looking at the same stars was a cyan-haired ex-pirate. Tenchi, didn't you love me? she asked the silent stars. I wanted you so much it hurt, I wanted to cry when I saw you and Ayeka talking and laughing together. But oh, how my heart would fly whenever you smiled at me. I had to get out, you were driving me crazy with your half-love not-love... Ryo-ohki miowed at her to inform her they were approaching their destination. Ryoko smiled at Ryo-ohki, and directed her where to land.  
  
The planet was uninhabited; the only things moving here were the streams. It was a little dirtball of a planet, really, circling an anonymous sun. Ryoko flopped back onto the grass, sighing. For a while she just stayed there, sorting out her thoughts and just breathing in the scent of the sweet warm grass. Ryo-ohki went off on her own to see how her wild carrot field was doing; they'd visited here various times before. Whenever she'd been able to sneak off from Kagato, though she was sure he knew each time. She shivered, though the sun was warm. It was only midafternoon here, on the planet she affectionately called Dirtball. Unbidden, the memories sprang back...  
  
i "Worthless!" Kagato shouted, the long energy whip snaking out to wrap around her wrist. She screamed in agony; the pain was unbearable. Desperately she formed her energy blade, slicing down to cut the whip. Kagato sneered. "Better, but not good enough!" His own energy blade formed, he darted forward, slashing at her with all his might. She just barely blocked the gleaming blade, phasing out and reappearing behind him. Kagato laughed as he whirled around, driving his blade deep into her arm. She screamed as her blade flickered out, her life force oozing out of the deep wound. Kagato laughed at her. Through it all, the worst part was when he laughed. He dismissed her to go fix herself up, and his cold mocking laughter echoed in her ears, following her down the hall to remind her that she was useless, worthless, pathetic.../i  
  
"Miyaa!" cried Ryo-ohki worriedly, shaking Ryoko with a paw. She snapped out of her dark memory, energy blade forming by reflex. "Oh, it's just you," Ryoko said relievedly. "Come on, let's go somewhere else. Dirtball's magic just isn't going to cut it today." Ryo-ohki inquired if they were going home yet. Ryoko sighed. "Not yet, not quite yet," she said. Ryo-ohki's ears drooped in disappointment, but she shifted into spaceship mode and Ryoko phased aboard. Setting the next coordinates, they headed towards Qorath, a big city planet full of misfits. Just like me, Ryoko added bitterly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Can anyone help me figure out the italics and bolds? They don't seem to like me very much... foo... i'd much appreciate the help...  
Tilena: thanks, but are you sure it isn't Ryo-oki? There isn't just an h in the syllabary, Ryo-oki seems more fitting spelling-wise...  
The Knight: ahh... didn't know that... got the part about the chest being the center of movement from Anne McCaffrey's Dragonriders of Pern. if you've read it, it's the part in Dragonquest where F'lar and the Oldtime weyrleader are fighting...  
*bows graciously* Thank you all so much for reading my story, most of you I've read a story of yours (or i'm going to!) ^_^ just as a note, i'll try to get new chapters up every Tues. and Sat. no matter how short, kay? Ja mata! 


	3. An Interesting Idea

Ryoko strode into the nearest bar to the spaceport, disguised by a long cloak with a hood. She didn't exactly want to be killed for the expired bounty on her head; she knew certain hunters who would kill her just to say they had. She snorted. Pitiful fools, as if they could ever even hope to destroy her. Ryo-ohki was perched on her shoulder. She had elected to sit there rather than tail along and risk getting stepped on or roughed up in such an unruly place.  
"What'll it be, miss?" the bartender asked, cleaning a glass out briskly. "Today's special's the Tamale-cha, dangerous drink iffen I do say so meself." He chuckled. "Iffen ya wanna Tamale-cha, ya might wanna cold one to ease yer throat after." He was fairly tall, with blonde hair that sort of spiked but not quite... He had an eyepatch over his left eye, and he was rather thin.  
She considered it for a moment. "Tamale-cha, nothing cold needed," she told him. My heart's frozen; a little heat'll do me good, she thought. Ryo-ohki miowed at her, asking if they had carrot juice. Ryoko grinned devilishly. "Add a laced carrot juice on the side," she added, smiling at Ryo-ohki. "Trust me, it'll be great!"  
The bartender soon came back with a fizzing red drink and a little bowl of carrot juice with some sake mixed in. Ryoko set the bowl on the counter, and Ryo-ohki hopped down to sniff it tentatively before taking her first lick. She miowed her approval and lapped away at it. Ryoko's drink was a rather ominous thing; it kept shooting off little sparkles and foaming. Ryoko grinned at the bartender, and downed the shot in one gulp.   
"That's great stuff!" she said, hiccuping slightly. Suddenly it felt as if her mouth and throat were on fire! The bartender laughed and gave her a glass of cold water to wash it down. She gulped it down quickly, and sighed as the burning ceased.  
"Ye're a tough lass, miss," the bartender said, grinning. "There's nae many as can down a shot of Tamale-cha and not faint in the process!" He looked down at Ryo-ohki, leaning tipsily against his arm. She gazed up at him, her eyes crossing as if she was having problems focusing. "Another juice fer ye, lassie?" he asked, smiling.  
"Mi*hic*yaa!" Ryo-ohki said, her cheeks pinkish tinged. She wandered her way to the new bowl he set down, and started sipping it up happily. Ryoko laughed at her cabbit's actions, and ordered vodka for herself.  
"By the bye, m'name's Torimu," the bartender said, offering a large hand. Ryoko shook it, noticing it was well callused from hard work. Much like Tenchi's were... She shook her head, clearing her thoughts of him. She was away from him, and going to stay that way!  
"I'm in disguise at the moment and there's a price on my head, so I don't think I'll tell you my actual name. Just call me Mihoshi for now," Ryoko replied, using the first name that popped into her mind. Mihoshi? Ryoko almost laughed. Wait till Mihoshi found out Ryoko was pretending to be her! Ryoko frowned slightly; she didn't know the next time she would ever see Mihoshi again, if ever...  
"Well Mihoshi, ye're a good soul. Somethin seems ta be wrong, though. Would ye care to talk aboot it?" Torimu asked, gesturing towards one of the many open tables. There were really very few people in here, but they looked as if they could cause trouble enough if they felt like it.  
Ryoko shrugged. "Sure, why not? It'll help to talk to someone, and it isn't like you'll ever see me again." He led her off to a quiet booth away from most of the people in there, but close enough to the bar to get back if he needed to serve someone.  
"So... tell me all aboot et," he said, grinning at her. It was almost a challenge, but not quite. Ryo-ohki had brought her bowl along, and Ryoko sipped thoughtfully at her vodka, wondering where to begin...  
"I used to be one of the most dangerous and feared space pirates in the entire galaxy," she started, taking a deep breath. "I was finally caught and imprisoned for centuries on this little backwater planet called Earth. I waited there for so long, in the dark... A boy used to come up to the cave I was trapped in, and I would play with him using my astral form. I was sure he could see me. When he grew up, he stopped coming. Then one day he released me from the cave. He took me in, and eventually a princess pair, two Galaxy Police officers, and a mad scientist were added to the crew. The princess and me vied for his affection, but he couldn't seem to choose. He didn't want to hurt either one of us. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left." She sniffed slightly; there was no way she was going to cry.  
Torimu whistled softly. "Sounds like ye've had a rough life," he said, eyeing her sympathetically. "Are ye jest wanderin, or have ye a destination in that head of yers?" Ryoko shook her head no; in all honesty she had no idea what she would do. "Well, if ye're nae wantin ta be a pirate again, ye could allus stay here. We ken use an extra hand er two, and it disn't pay too bad."  
Ryoko paused, shocked slightly. A bartender? Maybe a waitress? Still, it beat moping around until she was broke and then going back to piracy... She grinned at him. "I accept your offer! When do I start?"  
Torimu laughed. "Hoo aboot next Monday? Seein as tis Friday yet, ye'll have time ta find yerself living accommodations. No uniform er nothin, just nothin too flashy or one of em might try somethin wit ye, and I do so hate ta hafta fight a customer."  
Ryoko smiled. "Thanks, I'll be here first thing Monday morning. See you then!" She paid him for the drinks, and left, carrying a very pixelated cabbit in her arms. Ryo-ohki couldn't even see straight enough to sit on her shoulder. Ryoko laughed at the thought of her cute little cabbit drunk to the ears, and walked off down the main road to see if she could find an apartment or something. It had been a very interesting day.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
alighthawk: That's cause i couldn't figure em out... I'm trying it with the italics already in there, see if that works... dunno, maybe, maybe not...  
Thundergod: no problem, always happy to share dragons with anyone! ^__^  
Thank you very much to the rest of you, too, I will continue! No matter how ick I feel about this story, I won't let it die! ...like all the other fics I've tried elsewhere... hmm... Oh well! This one is different! =3 byebye! 


	4. A (new) Beginning

Sorry it's taken forever and a day to get up, you guys, but really, I've had absolutely zero inspiration or even the ability to write... darn school and stuff like that taking up all my time... FOO... anyway, hope you all had a fabulous Valentine's and I'm sorry I've fallen so far behind... I SWEAR I'll try my hardest to have another chap up Tuesday, which is actually possible as I feel like writing and I have a whole day tomorrow... Anyway... On to the doubly-long *or so I hope* chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko stood in the doorway of the room, hands on her hips, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully. It was fairly small, as apartments go, but then again she didn't really need much space. Didn't have many possessions to begin with anyway. Certainly had taken her long enough to find a cheap but somewhat okay place to live. Ryo-ohki peered out from behind her ankles, sniffing at the floor curiously. The carpet was faded and obviously old, but it would do. Ryoko wandered into the room, losing her critical demeanor. Poking her head into a small closet, she was satisfied that the futon, blanket, and pillow were all in decent shape. Ryo-ohki ran into the tiny, almost non-existant kitchen, miowing alarmedly when her soft paws slipped and skidded on the smooth linoleum floor. Ryoko laughed and picked her up, peering around. Microwave, toaster, fridge, a few cupboards... Enough to suit her. Ryoko glanced down at the cabbit in her arms, and laughed mischievously. "Come on, Ryo-ohki, let's go shopping for tomorrow!" The brown and tan furball grinned back, miowing her approval.  
  
***  
  
Tenchi yelped as Katsuhito's bokken came out of nowhere, smacking his wrists hard enough to make him drop his own. "Tenchi, your mind has not been on the lessons lately, your concentration has gone down drastically!" Katsuhito reprimanded. "Pick up your bokken and try again." Tenchi did so mechanically, but within five minutes he was disarmed again. His grandfather sighed, sitting down on the shrine's steps. "Tenchi, why don't you tell me what's wrong? I might be able to at least help you come to a conclusion if you let me know," he said.  
  
"It's just... I'm worried about Ryoko," Tenchi said, fingering his bokken unhappily as he sat beside the grey-haired man. "What if it was my fault? What if she left because I wouldn't choose between her and Ayeka? What if-"  
  
"What if the sun exploded because you blinked at the wrong time?" Katsuhito interrupted. "You will never get yourself anywhere with this endless round of what-ifs. Ryoko left because she wanted to leave. She will be back some time, I am sure. In the meantime, you must concentrate on your lessons!" Tenchi sighed, and stood, determined to put Ryoko out of his mind. Katsuhito stood as well, and the lesson continued.  
  
***  
  
"What do you think, Ryo-ohki?" Ryoko asked, coming out of the dressing room in blue slacks and a darker blue T-shirt. Ryo-ohki stared critically, then gave a paws-up. Ryoko grinned, and went back to try something else. Ryo-ohki bounded off to a display of collars, sniffing disdainfully at some of them. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she saw a simple black one with white stripes, marked down to an incredibly low price. Ryo-ohki, looking at it amidst the gaudy fake jewels and painfully bright colors, thought it was wonderful. She snatched it carefully with her teeth, and went to sit in front of the dressing rooms again.  
  
"Ryo-ohki, I don't know..." came Ryoko's voice as she came out of the stall. Ryo-ohki deadpanned; the neon red pants and fluorescent green shirt almost gave her a headache. She pretended to fall over dead. "Definitely a no then, huh," Ryoko said, laughing. "Oh? What's this?" she asked, picking up the collar by the prone cabbit. "That's very pretty, want to try it on?" Ryo-ohki miowed enthusiastically, scrambling to her feet. Ryoko clipped it about her neck, and smiled at the result. Ryo-ohki bounded to the mirror to check it out, and grinned happily at the result. Ryoko went back to try something else on as Ryo-ohki paraded amusedly in front of the mirror.  
  
When they finally left the store, Ryoko had the blue slacks, some black pants, and two pairs of blue jeans, plus a variety of shirts, short sleeved and long. Ryo-ohki pranced out, fitted in her new collar and feeling like she could fly to the moon. Well, she could, but that was besides the point... She bounded along with Ryoko, hopping to her shoulder to hang out for a while. Ryoko paused in front of a hair salon. "I don't know, what do you think, Ryo-ohki?" she asked, fingering her hair's large points. "Think I should go for a new look?" Ryo-ohki thought, staring at some of the models in the window, and gave a paws-up. Ryoko grinned, and they entered the store.  
  
~~~  
  
"I feel almost like Sasami-gone-different," Ryoko laughed. Her hair was done in two loops at each side of her head, almost like pigtails but not quite. She had, however, opted to keep her bangs. Ryo-ohki miowed approvingly, and they headed off for home.  
  
***  
  
"Ye look nice," Torimu complimented, looking amazedly at the much-different figure before him. The long unrevealing cloak was discarded, and there was something uncanny about those amber colored eyes... Almost as if he'd seen them somewhere... He shook the feeling off. She did look nice in black pants and a grey shirt, and the cabbit was cute as well in her black and white collar. "And gods above, is this th'pretty lass as came in here joost Friday?" he said, winking at Ryo-ohki. She grinned at him and shook her head yes, the action serving the dual purpose of answering the question and showing off the collar. He laughed, rubbing the top of her head affectionately with a finger. She hopped to the counter.  
  
"So, I'm ready for my first day of work!" she said cheerfully. "What do I do?"  
  
"Well, first ye need basic trainin. The bar disn't open fer a few hours yet. First off, try not ta mek any of the customers mad. Most of em are bounty hunters er their bounty, and they'll be quick to fight after so mich time in space. Not that I dun't miss et meself. Anyhow. If ye've managed to anger them, or if they're picking a fight fer no reason, dinna ye worry aboot fighting back. They know this is a fair rough place, and I'll nae have ye taking any sort of insult. Considerin the form ye've got, I shouldn't be surprised iffen one of them uppity er just drunk fellas try to mek a move on ye. If that happens, go ahead and take him oot; I'll nae allow et here. This may not be the fanciest establishment, but tisn't a bad'un neither. If ye get inta a fight ye canna deal wit, get oot of it as best ye can. Though I doobt ye'll be worryin aboot that part; from the looks of ye, ye're a fair bonnie fighter yerself." Ryoko grinned as she nodded. "Well, I think tis most of what ye need to know. Iffen ye have any problems, ye come straight to me, hear? I may not be th'most genteel of lads, but I be fairly good at running this place."  
  
"Yes sir!" Ryoko said, pretending to salute and laughing. Ryo-ohki miowed slightly, questioning her role.  
  
"And ye, little lass, will be sittin here wit me, iffen ye dinna mind," he said, grinning. "Ye'll be safer at th'counter; tain't many as'll try to tangle wit me hand ta hand." Ryo-ohki nodded, accepting her role. She hopped to his shoulder, then back to the counter. "Miyamiya!" she commented. Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Ryo-ohki thinks you're nice," she said, petting her friend.  
  
"Well, I'd hope so!" Torimu replied, laughing too. They sat back to wait for opening time, as Ryoko and Torimu went over a few more of the details.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you all for the compliments, and I again apologize for the delay. If you're having problems understanding what the heck Torimu's saying, think Scottish accent almost. If that doesn't help, try sounding it out. About Ryoko's hair, if you've ever seen Pokemon think Nurse Joy's hair, only instead of curls for bangs normal pointy Ryoko-bangs. Once again, sorry for the delay, and sorry it's so short... I'll definitely have another one by Tuesday though!  
...by the way... please check out/R&R to my dream-story thing... I kinda did it to pacify you all, but I don't think anyone saw it... ^^; anyway... bye!  
~*~Celelorien~*~ 


	5. First Day At Work

Okay guys, here you go! Sorry again about the long delay before...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sasami sighed absently, pausing as she prepared lunch to stare out the window at the sky. Oh Ryo-ohki, she thought unhappily, tears welling up in her eyes. Why did you have to go? Wiping her eyes before anyone noticed, she returned to preparing the meal.  
  
Washu, poking her head around the corner, smiled fondly at the little girl. "Hey Sasami, you okay?" she asked, phasing up behind the blue-haired princess. Sasami turned to give her a smile, and nodded. "Hey, I have an idea," Washu said, grinning. "Why don't we go play some video games, huh? It'll take your mind off Ryo-ohki for a while."  
  
Sasami's eyes lit up, but then she frowned slightly. "I can't, I still have to make lunch," she said.  
  
"They'll be fine, they can make sandwiches! Come on, pleeaase?" Washu asked, giving her the cute-mad-scientist grin. The two Washu-puppets popped up, perched on her shoulders.  
  
"Come on Sasami! Washu is a good video game player!" Washu-puppet A said.  
  
"Yeah, Sasami! Sandwiches are good for you and yummy too!" Washu-puppet B said.  
  
"Well, okay!" Sasami agreed, clapping her hands together in excitement. Washu took her hand, smiling at her, and led her off into the labs to play her favorite games.  
  
***  
  
The bar had just opened, and Ryoko was excited. Okay, so maybe being a waitress wasn't all that big a deal, but it was still the first honest job she'd had in... well... ever! A few customers began coming in, and she went to serve them. "Hi! What can I get you today?" she asked, smiling charmingly. The man she was addressing looked her over appraisingly.  
  
"How about you an me go out on the town, lady? I betcha I can give you a better time than you'll find here," he said, grinning at her in a manner she was fast deciding she didn't like.  
  
"How about not, and you just order a drink?" she suggested. She was still smiling, but her voice held a steely edge that should have warned the man off. It didn't.  
  
"Come on, sweetheart, I'll show you a fine time," he said, grasping her arm and pulling her towards him. Ryoko gritted her teeth. She would NOT fight with such scum unless she had to.  
  
"I suggest you let go of me right now, or I might have to do something you'll regret," she said icily, her amber-gold eyes gleaming angrily. His only response was to try and pull her closer. Ryoko shrugged. "I did warn you," she said, and decked the man with her free hand. She stepped on his unconscious form, moving to the next customer. "What would you like to drink?" she asked, smiling sweetly once more. The others in the bar, who had been watching the exchange between them, decided against trying their luck and just ordered as she came around to them.  
  
When Ryoko came up to the bar to give Torimu the orders, he whistled appreciatively. "T'were a mighty fine blow ye landed on that cur, Mihoshi," he said, his eyes dancing with suppressed laughter. It took Ryoko a second to register that he was talking to her. "He's been deservin it fer years, I warrant, and a beauty of a punch t'were, too." Ryoko winked saucily.  
  
"How else do you expect me to earn any respect around here?" she asked, grinning. Torimu filled the various orders, putting them on a tray for her. She made her round, depositing the appropriate beverages to their owners. After a while, the man she'd knocked out came to and, giving her a furtive glance out of his one good eye (a nice purple-black ring forming around the other), scurried out of there as fast as he could.  
  
Ryoko continued to take orders and serve the drinks until it was nearly closing time. There were only about five people left in the bar, and of them it was likely that three were drunk stupid. Ryoko tsked at them, and dragged them outside for some fresh air. They sat there, staring at the cement in the sidewalk, pondering as to why there were so many little lines in it. "So, how about you, Torimu?" she asked, settling down at the bar. It was unlikely that anyone else would come in, and the two left had barely touched their drinks, so she felt okay with taking a break.  
  
"Well, tisn't much to me ta start off with. Tis a fair common story round these parts, fer sure. I used ta be a space pirate, but I got bored of th'life and decided to settle doon here and start an honest job. Oh sure, now, used ta be a fine time raiding banks and stealing n such, but finally I jist got tired of runnin all the time. Qorath is sich a den of thieves, as twere, that the GP's barely ever bother us. Jist too many of us ta take, they're worried we'd band up on em. P'raps we would, aye, iffen et came ta that, but mostly et's every dog fer themselves." He sighed reflectively, staring off into space.  
  
"You might say I got tired of pirating, too..." Ryoko said softly, gazing at Ryo-ohki. There was such... well... tenderness in her voice, but such pain, that Torimu glanced at her, startled. Those golden eyes were focused on the little cabbit, remembering something that had maybe hurt her.  
  
"That someone ye loved?" Torimu guessed, remembering her story. He was concerned about her. Those eyes were so haunting... so vivid... He could swear he knew them from somewhere, but where??  
  
"Yeah, it seems silly now that I think about it..." she said, laughing slightly to cover the pain still so fresh.  
  
"Ach now, Mihoshi, love is never silly," he said seriously, looking straight at her. "Whether et be real or imagined, love's th'most powerful thing in th'world." Ryoko stared at him, surprised at such a sentiment coming from him.  
  
"Have you ever been in love?" she asked curiously. He sighed.  
  
"Once, a long time ago, but I dinna think she returned et..." he said, staring off into space again.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Ryoko said softly, and she meant it, too. "I know what that's like, believe me..." Suddenly Torimu laughed.  
  
"Listen ta ye! And me, nae much better. Let's nae talk aboot the past, ours both seem best left alone. I'll tell ye one thing, ye make a fine waitress, best we've ever had. Ye know how ta be sweet and mean all at t'same time," Torimu said, grinning at her.  
  
"Thanks, you aren't that bad an employer either, despite all I've heard about first bosses," Ryoko replied, grinning back. "A toast, to the bar!" she added, raising her glass.  
  
"A toast," Torimu agreed, clinking his against hers. What lay in store for them neither one could see, but they both looked forward to whatever it was enthusiastically.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once again, many thanks for all the reviews and comments you guys have made! *bows gratefully*  
Sakura: Well, that sounds reasonable, as the guy who does his voice is Scottish... ^_^ basically it does sound a lot like him...  
Black-Corridor: Can't tell, that's for me to know and you guys to find out later... ^_~ but a hint, this is not your typical fic.... hmm... what could that mean....  
MoonFairy: ^-^! thank you very much! it's so nice to be appreciated for once...  
William 'Thundergod' Nichols: Hmm... i'll have to check into that ep... IF it ever comes on for me...  
Thank you all for your helpful reviews and comments, you really make me want to keep going... oh and if you ever have time, read my other half-fic... okay, i'll stop the shameless plugging now... muahaha... i'll try to have a picture of Ryoko with her new 'do up sometime soon, too... bai! 


	6. The Park

sorry sorry for such a long delay! evil school so i couldn't write, and demonic writer's block... *takes out large hammer and bashes writer's block.* grrr... anyway, here's the next bit... sorry again for taking so long! hope you like it! ... btw, i've just decided to heck with italics n such, *text* is bold and {text} is thoughts/italics.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Torimu, Torimu..} Ryoko thought, poking around on the library's computer the next morning. She was trying to find any records of Torimu, he'd said something about being a space pirate, and the name sounded vaguely familiar somehow... Like maybe she'd heard it once before... She clicked 'search' and waited for the results. A link popped up to the GP datafiles on criminals, so she tried that one first. "Wow..." she commented, seeing his wanted poster picture. His attire was very... interesting, to say the least. It almost looked Juraian, or some style based on it. He had a large sword with a broad blade and an ornate hilt. He wore black gloves that reached to his elbows, and a long black robe-ish trenchcoat-ish thing streaked with dark blue. There were two long ribbon things that sprouted over his shoulders, reminding her of Tenchi's Lighthawk battle outfit. He had on black-grey pants and shirt, the color that was almost black but not quite, and a dark blue tunic. His hair was very long, longer than it was now even though he still could pull it back into a ponytail. The eyepatch was not present, and she wondered if that had anything to do with his leaving space. Ryo-ohki, curled up in her lap, yawned and stretched.  
  
"Miyaa, miya miyaa..." she grumbled, sitting up and seeing that Ryoko was still preoccupied with the computer.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll go somewhere in a minute, I promise," Ryoko reassured, and kept reading. Ryo-ohki flopped over onto her back, resting on her legs. Her ears flopped over the side of her lap, and her long feet hung on the other side. Ryoko grinned at her, and tickled her tummy.  
  
"Mi-miaa!" Ryo-ohki protested, flailing around.  
  
"It is so, fair!" Ryoko retorted, picking the cabbit up. Ryo-ohki slurped her nose. "Ack! Now THAT wasn't fair!" Ryoko laughed, rubbing Ryo-ohki's nose back. The brown and tan furball squirmed out of her grip, and dashed off. "Wait, come back!" Ryoko called as she ran after her out the door, earning a dirty look from the librarian. When she finally caught up to her, Ryoko picked her up. "Silly cabbit, why'd you run off?" she asked, then looked up. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"Miaaa!" Ryo-ohki said proudly.  
  
"You wanted to show me this?" Ryoko asked, staring at the huge wrought-iron gate. It was beautifully done, with curlicues and shapes put in the working. Ryo-ohki nodded, then motioned for her to go in. "Is it okay?"  
  
"Miaa!" Ryo-ohki said, nodding. "Mi-miya myaa!"  
  
"Ohh, a public garden! How very nice... and pretty unexpected, considering this is supposedly the worst den of thieves in the galaxy," she added, phasing in. She almost felt she shouldn't touch the gate, it was so pretty and she was so... so.. herself... She walked along the pathway, and to her surprise noted that a rather small number of people were here, a few of them she recognized from her pirating days as fellow felons. They all seemed so... at peace... She wondered if she would ever find peace. There was a little bench, also of wrought-iron, next to a little pond with a little waterfall. Not really a waterfall, but a tiny stream trickled over a series of rocks and fed the little pond with fresh, clear water. Ryoko slid onto the bench, grateful for the wooden seat. Iron was pretty, but not very comfortable. Ryo-ohki went to play by the pond, trying to catch the little fishes that swam around in it. There were a lot of beautiful neon blue fish, and a handful of bright green ones. Every so often Ryoko thought she saw a golden colored one, swimming amongst the others. The sounds of the little splashes of Ryo-ohki's paws hitting the water were soothing, and she closed her eyes, just enjoying the day. Suddenly there was a much louder splash, and a startled cry from Ryo-ohki. Ryoko opened her eyes in time to see a very wet and very unhappy cabbit climbing out of the pond, her fur soaked and dripping. She miowed pitifully, and jumped up onto Ryoko's lap.  
  
"Ack! No! Don't sit on mee!" Ryoko yelped, but it was too late. Ryo-ohki shook herself off, drenching Ryoko in the process. Ryoko pretended to glare at her. "Oh, so you wanna play rough, do you?" she said, grinning. She carried Ryo-ohki to the pond, dunking her in.  
  
"Miiiyaaaaaaaaaa!" Ryo-ohki protested, then gave up and started splashing Ryoko using her hind feet. Ryoko splashed back, and soon a full-scale war was going on in the pond, and by noon they were completely drenched, tired, and laughing like there was no tomorrow. They dragged themselves out of the water, flopping down on the soft green grass to dry in the sunlight. Ryoko's outfit was soggy and Ryo-ohki was soaked to the bone, but they had had a lot of fun. They closed their eyes against the bright sun and lay there to nap and dry.  
  
A shadow fell on her face a little while later. "Well now, and what've ye twa been up ta?" a familiar voice asked, sounding highly amused. Ryoko opened one eye to see Torimu standing over her, smiling with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Her fault," Ryoko said, just as Ryo-ohki miowed the same. Torimu laughed.  
  
"Want a hand up?" he asked, offering one.  
  
"Thanks," she said, taking it and getting to her feet. "We were just having a water fight, it was really very fun," she said, grinning at the still-mostly-wet cabbit beside her.  
  
"Mi-miyaamia," Ryo-ohki commented, licking her left ear to dry. How that was supposed to work Ryoko couldn't figure out, but she decided it didn't matter.  
  
"So I see," Torimu said, surveying the two females before him. Ryoko's shirt and shorts were still pretty wet. "Is this yer first time in th'park?" he asked. Ryoko nodded; Ryo-ohki shook her head no.  
  
"Well, Ryo-ohki's been here before I guess, cause she showed me it today," Ryoko said, smiling at her little friend. She ran a hand through her hair and realized that it would never dry if it was left up in the little pigtail-things. She took them out, and shook her head to get her hair to unstiff. It lay flat and dripped down her back, and with a start Ryoko realized it was actually quite long. She'd never really noticed when her hair was in spikes.  
  
Torimu swallowed hard, she looked so beautiful... The long wet cyan hair was darker than usual from the dampness, hanging down limply. The long tresses framed her face, accenting her mysterious amber-gold eyes. Her whole being was radiant with happiness, and as she grinned at Ryo-ohki her two little fangs just made her look that much more exotic and unique. Some of his old friends used to laugh about how it was hard for men to make eye contact with a woman because chests didn't have eyes, but Torimu felt that he could just sit and gaze into her eyes forever. "Torimu? You okay?" Ryoko asked, and with a start he realized he was staring.  
  
He flushed, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just th'heat I spose.. Kinda zoned out fer a while..." {Man that sounded stupid...} he thought.  
  
"Hey, you wanna come have lunch with us? We don't know much about the local food spots, think you could help a couple damsels in distress?" Ryoko asked, grinning saucily at him. His heart skipped a few beats.  
  
"Sure, sounds great!" he said, feeling rather proud of the fact that he hadn't let his voice crack or squeak. "Always happy to oblige cute little cabbits," he added, grinning at Ryo-ohki. A little humor helped him restore his balance.  
  
"Oh sure, everyone thinks Ryo-ohki's cute and lovable... What about me, don't I get attention?" Ryoko asked, pretending to pout and looking incredibly funny and cute at the same time.  
  
"Sure, yer cute too!" Torimu said, laughing. "Not quite as furry tho!" Ryoko stuck her tongue out at him. Ryo-ohki jumped to his shoulder, grinning at her master.  
  
"Mii? Mya miyamya!" she said.  
  
"You are not cuter, he's just too nice to say so," Ryoko retorted, razzing the cabbit.  
  
Torimu laughed. "Well now, do ye twa want ta come fer lunch or will ye stay here an fight all day now?" he asked.  
  
"Lunch!"  
  
"Miya!"  
  
Torimu grinned at the double-response, and commented, "Maybe ye'd like ta change first, yer still soaked through." Ryoko did a double take, looking at her still-wet clothing.  
  
"Oh fine then, if you insist..." she said, smiling. "I'll turn the hairdryer on Ryo-ohki too." The cabbit miowed and went all starry eyed at the prospect.  
  
"Okay, first stop Mihoshi's place, then off ta lunch!" Torimu said, and they headed off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hope you guys liked it, I've just done with Ryoko's new hairstyle picture... you can see it at www.geocities.com/firelizard262/Ryochan2.jpg kay? just copy/paste, blah blah blah... you get it... if it gives you an error thing like it can't be found, just delete the http://, retype it, and hit enter... if that doesn't work, then foo... you'll just hafta wait till i get my Site 7 name up... ^_^ hope you enjoy, i'm thinking of doing a Zim fic, so tell me what you think of that idea... now for individuals...  
  
Jen: ^_^ i love the Dragonriders.. they rule... that's probably one of her best series, but I'm pretty fond of the Acorna and the Talents series too... Acorna's series starts off with "Acorna" and it's about a little unicorn girl lost in space. The Talent series starts with "The Rowan" and it's about what we might call psychics, aka telepaths & 'ports, plus telempaths and other such things... it's really very cool, she's an awesome sci-fi writer..  
  
MoonFairy: lol, I remember totally hating him too, I was all like "WHAT?! NO WAY! YOU MEANIEFOO, how COULD you?!" but i think I'm over it now... remember the ep where they left you thinking they had killed Tenchi, and Ryoko was swearing revenge on Kagato? omg, i was SO totally "nooo! you can't kill Tenchi!! aaaaugh!!" ^^; anywayy.... yeah... She probably won't end up with Tenchi, but whichever way the inspiration bounces...  
  
jennifer: thanks, i liked that part too... she probably WOULD have just up and stuck her sword in him, but that would have been bad for business... ^_^  
  
Thanks again to the rest of you who have responded, I hope to continue this thing no matter HOW long it takes me... GRR! I refuse to give up! *sinks claws into fic* foo! anyway... heh... i might start posting one of my *really* old Pokemon stories, that's already got a lot on it... it would probably get updated a lot more frequently, as i've already got like a bazillion chapters stockpiled away.. give opinions on that too! till later, ciao!  
~*~Celelorien~*~ 


	7. The Lunch Date

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FEEAAR MEE, FOR NOW I HAVE THE POWER OF A DIGITAL CAMERAA!! o0; *cough* ahem... sorry about that, but i'm thoroughly overexcited about the fact that I get to actually show my drawn pictures ONLINE! MUAHAHAHAHA!! eep... yeahhh.. oookaayy... sorry bout that! ^___^! i'm just so excited! anyway, on wif da fic! o0; sorry it's kinda... late-ish... but i've been on a Zim obsession (and still am! MUAHAHAHA!) and school and icky stuff like dat, but now it's spring break week and you're lucky you're getting them at least within the month unlike some writers on my favorites lists that i could name... *couugh hack hack hack nudge nudge*... ANYWAY... i'm really more of a reader than a writer, but oh well! ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko sat across from Torimu, sipping thoughtfully at her tea. "So, tell me bout your past... A famed space pirate, I hear, sounds very interesting," she said, grinning. The conversation was dying; Torimu seemed almost... shy...  
  
"Huh? Me?" asked Torimu, startled. He looked at her, flushing. "Sorry ta disappoint ye, jist a few minor felons and a couple bank jobs, that's really all there was ta my pirating. I was more a freelance explorer and mercenary."  
  
"Ah, so you were a hired assassin, interesting," Ryoko said, grinning. "Ever get anybody important?"  
  
"Nah, twas mostly fer a family feud thing. I'd play sniper and pick off a ship, then the ones I'd gotten'd hire me and I'd get th'other back, and so et continued. Et got so stupid I jist left et. That's when I went ta pirating, even though I was a pretty failure at et."  
  
"Ah... Sounds like it was pretty monotonous," Ryoko said sympathetically, grinning. "Stupid feuds, always getting in the way of something."  
  
"True that, aye... So how aboot yerself, now? Ye told me ye were a pirate once yerself, what've yer time in space?" Torimu replied, smiling at her.  
  
"Me? You don't wanna hear about little old me," Ryoko said, winking at him. He'd probably realize who she was if she went into the whole spiel about her time spent in Kagato's control, her destruction on Jurai, and her entombment on Earth. She shuddered slightly, remembering the cold, dark, wetness of it all.  
  
"Somethin wrong?" Torimu asked softly, noticing her shiver. Ryoko shook her head. "Ye sure?"  
  
"I'm fine, just a few bad memories," Ryoko said shortly. Torimu looked a little hurt at her curt reply. She sighed. "Sorry, I just don't like remembering the majority of my past. It hurts, a lot..." She looked down at the table. /I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry.../ she chanted in her mind, wishing that the tears would just go away. The next thing she knew, a strong pair of arms had enveloped her in a hug. She leaned up against the form, against Torimu, and the tears began to flood down her cheeks. Soon she was sobbing uncontrollably, her body heaving at the outpouring of emotion.  
  
"There, there, now, tis all right, ye're safe now, nothin from th'past can hurt ye," a soothing voice chanted, one arm wrapped protectively around her, the other stroking her hair reassuringly. Slowly Ryoko's convulsions ceased, and she leaned quietly against Torimu. She could hear his heartbeat, steady and comforting. Exhausted from the release of the emotions that had built up over the years through her steadfast refusal to show any, she drifted into dreams of a comforting voice and warm blue eyes.  
  
Torimu looked down at her, surprised. She was asleep? /Oh great, now what?/ he thought. Ryo-ohki miowed unhappily. "It's okay, Ryo-ohki, she's fine... Just tired. Can you show me where you guys live so we can get her to bed?" Ryo-ohki nodded, and bounded off the table, headed for the door. Gently, Torimu slid one arm behind her back and the other under her knees, lifting her clear of the table as he stood up. "I'm coming, Ryo-ohki, just wait up..." he said, following the brown and tan cabbit. Ryo-ohki... why did that name seem to ring a bell? He pushed it aside as unimportant at the moment, and went off down the street, following Ryo-ohki.  
  
***  
  
"AAAAGH! LOOK OUT BELOOWW!" a voice yelled over a PA system. Tenchi looked up from his work in the fields, Sasami looked out the kitchen window, Ayeka looked out from the living room where she sat watching a soap opera, Katsuhito looked out the window in his office, and even Washu flipped on a visual in her lab to see what was going on. A large red ship they all recognized was headed for the lake, and that could only mean one thing...  
  
"YAAAY! KIYONE AND MIHOSHI ARE BAACK!" Sasami cried, abandoning her kitchen to go greet them. They had left to go file their progress report about a week ago, and the Yagami was currently headed for the lake that served as Mihoshi's landing field.  
  
"I SWEAR, this is absolutely the LAST TIME I EVER let you land the Yagami! I mean it this time!" Kiyone was yelling, shaking Mihoshi by the shoulders. They were standing on the lakeshore, Yagami in the water behind.  
  
"I'm sooorrryyyy!" Mihoshi wailed, her large blue eyes watering up already. Kiyone sighed, and released her partner.  
  
"Well, at least you didn't destroy her again," she said, staring fondly at her red ship. At that particular moment in time, the Yagami let out a beam of bright light and exploded. Kiyone deadpanned, staring at the lake water settling back into place as bits of the Yagami rained down. "MIHOSHI I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she yelled, turning around to find the blonde bubblehead had already taken off running, wailing as she went.  
  
"I'm sorryyy! I forgot I left the heater on!" she yelled as she headed for the hills.  
  
"YOU ALWAYS FORGET!" Kiyone howled, in hot pursuit. As they passed by the carrot fields where Tenchi was 'working,' Mihoshi ran to him and hid behind him.  
  
"Don't let her get me, she's real mad this time!" Mihoshi wailed. Tenchi looked at her confused, then yelped in surprise as Kiyone seemed to appear out of nowhere and they began a chase all around Tenchi.  
  
"Girls, girls! Calm down!" he yelled. The two stopped, and to their credit managed to look contrite. Well, Mihoshi looked sorry, but Kiyone was still glaring at Mihoshi while pretending to look sorry. "That is enough, we don't need to start a war over every little thing. I am tired of all the fighting!" Tenchi said, almost shouting.  
  
"Tenchi, is something wrong?" Kiyone asked softly, forgetting her anger at Mihoshi instantly. It wasn't really that important anyway; the bubblehead always did stuff like this and she always forgave her after about an hour, why was Tenchi getting so upset?  
  
"That's right, you guys left after dinner that night, you never heard the announcement," Tenchi said distractedly, running a hand through his hair to help him sort out his thoughts. "Ryoko and Ryo-ohki are gone, they haven't been back since you guys left... Washu said she doesn't want to come back."  
  
"Really? That's terrible..." Kiyone said. Mihoshi, due to a lack of interest and relief that Kiyone wasn't chasing her anymore, had left to go watch soap operas and Space Police Policeman with Ayeka. "Do you want to talk about it?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"Okay..." Tenchi said, feeling it might help him feel better about it if he talked it out, and Kiyone was the only unprejudiced one, not to mention the most level-headed. They made themselves comfortable on the stairs, and Tenchi started to talk...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Again, sorry for the delay... i don't seem to be getting these out very often, and they are pretty short, but... oh well... ^_^; like i said i'm more a reader than a writer... i *cough* maxed out my Fav. Stories list and i've already started adding into my Fav. Authors list... so many stories, so little time! ^__^ oh well, at least I try... I wuv you all for commenting, thankie thankie! peace out and WRITE ON! Yaaay!  
~*~Celelorien~*~ 


End file.
